


Harassed by my boss and I liked it

by liuzzia



Series: Harrassed by the boss and I liked it [2]
Category: American Actor RPF, Lee Pace - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Boss/Employee Relationship, Dirty Talk, Dom Lee, F/M, Hair-pulling, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, RPF, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Harassment, Spanking, mutual feelings, no safe sex here, real person fiction - Freeform, size doesn't matter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:51:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7294708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liuzzia/pseuds/liuzzia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ariana Bowers is an assistant in a law firm for a top lawyer and she's being sexually harassed by the male boss of the office. But are her feelings mutual?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another Lee Pace fic but there's never enough of those. 
> 
> I don't really know if this Mature or Explicit. I'm not really good at explaining things in English since it's not my native tongue. I have no idea where this story is going since I write as I go along.
> 
> None of this has really happened. But that would go without saying.

_I, Ariana Bowers promise I’ll never let anyone treat me badly again._

That’s what I said to myself time and time again. Let me take you back to 2014. I got a new job in a law firm as an assistant to one of their top lawyers. I was so excited to finally get my foot between the doors. I had studied law for 3 years and it was finally paying off. I wasn’t sure if I wanted to become a lawyer even though law fascinated me. When I got this job my boss was a 64- year-old man and when he retired a year later, a younger one took over. Things changed rapidly. I don’t know what I’ve done but the first day I met him, he started to sexually harass me. He called me in his office several times a day. He didn’t try anything but the way he spoke to me I knew he wanted to. He pretended it was work related but they were just excuses. I didn’t dare to report it. I worked hard to get where I was. I was 5’9” and had long dark brown hair and brown eyes. People called me beautiful but I didn’t see me that way. I was popular among men and had boyfriends. Maybe I was naïve to think I would be treated with respect. I did a good job but still I was known as the pretty one. I was 24 years old and had a bright future ahead of me. I wouldn’t let some horny boss take that away from me.

Speaking of the devil. When I first saw him I do admit I was attracted to him. He had brown hair and greenish eyes. He was 6’5” which made him even more attractive. When he smiled he could light up the whole room. His deep and sexy voice could make every women fall at his feet. Maybe I gave him the wrong idea because the next day he invited me to his office. I was working on a big case so I didn’t have time but he insisted.  
“I’m sorry Mr. Pace but I got a lot to do” I said as soon as I was inside the room  
“Please do call me Lee” He said with a smile  
“I’m sorry Sir but that’s not appropriate”  
“No need to be so formal. Here you can call me by my first name”

I wasn’t used to call my boss by his first name. That wasn’t business-like. I wanted him to know that but he didn’t seem to care. Every time I was in his office I had to call him by his first name and every time I felt uncomfortable. He never asked about work. It was all about my personal life and about how I dressed. It was obvious he was smitten. I was flattered but as time went by I started to feel threatened by him. I seriously considered reporting him but I didn’t want to get into trouble. I tried to concentrate on work. Sometimes we met in the hall but he just smiled at me and walked pass. There were other beautiful women in the law firm which made me wonder why he had chosen me.

Two years later I was still working in the same law firm. You might wonder why. If you were me you would have quit. But wait, you haven’t heard the whole story yet. I told my boss how uncomfortable I felt by his approaches and he apologized for misunderstanding. Too easy, you might think but you may be surprised he actually did leave me alone. He stopped calling me to his office. He even stopped in the hall to talk to me. I did most of my work in the office of the lawyer I worked for. Her name was Maggie Anderson and a very good lawyer. I was lucky to work for her. She taught me everything I knew. She was one of the reasons why I stayed. She was one of the most experienced there. I could always rely on her.

Something started to happen in my boss’s office. Had he found a new victim? There was a new girl in the office. I didn’t think about it much until I saw him closing the blinds. I just happened to walk pass when it happened. Poor girl, I thought. When she came out, her face looked scared. She looked a bit younger than me. I didn’t want to interfere so I let it go. The next day the same thing happened. Something just snapped in my head. I stormed to his office and demanded an explanation.  
“Are you jealous?” He smirked at me  
“No, I just want you to leave her alone?” I was pretty upset  
I could see he was embarrassed because I said it so everyone could hear. He dragged me in and closed the door. He was upset at me and somehow I found that sexy. I should make him upset more often, I thought. He looked so good in a suit and his scent was divine. He had loosened up his tie and opened the two first buttons on his shirt, showing his bare chest. He was telling me off but I didn’t concentrate on that. When he stopped talking I just smiled at him and left. I could feel his stare when he stopped by the door. After two years I had come to the conclusion I was the one sexually harassing my boss all along.


	2. Chapter 2

I came to work on Monday with a confidence I hadn’t experienced before. My weekend had been full of fun with friends. My best friend Lucy was always curious about my love life. I accidentally confessed in my drunkenness that I was interested in someone and that the person was my boss. I was a bit embarrassed about that. She promised it wouldn’t go any further. She was like a sister to me so I trusted her.

I met Lee on the parking lot. My car was a little further from the building where the firm was situated. I was only an assistant after all. He probably had a bad weekend since he hadn’t shaved. That didn’t help my attraction towards him.  
“How was your weekend, Ariana?” He said with a smile  
The sun was shining so his eyes sparkled in the light. I felt weak in the knees.  
“Good. I see you didn’t” I managed to say  
“Oh this” He ran his right hand across his jaw “It has nothing to do with the weekend. Sometimes I just don’t bother”  
We were supposed to go inside but we just stood there on the parking lot, looking at each other. For a second there was an awkward silence.  
“I like it” I smiled  
“We probably should get inside” He walked to the front door and opened it for me  
I stepped into the building and we got to the elevator. We didn’t say a thing.  
“Have a nice day Lee. I mean Mr. Pace” I realized my mistake when we got out of it but he just smiled  
“You too Miss Bowers” He then got to his office, probably thinking about my mistake  
I went to lawyer Anderson’s office and sat down by the desk. I was cursing myself for letting it slip. I just had to start working to get over it. I had told him I wasn’t interested and now I was. That didn’t look good.

At lunch I went to the nearest café down the street. I had been working from 9 am so I was dead hungry. I usually had company from other colleagues but now I had gone to lunch later than the others. The slip I made in the morning was out of my mind. But when I got back, the boss called me in his office. I sat down on the chair across his desk with my legs above the other. My skirt covered my knees. I always wore a dark brown skirt and a white long-sleeved blouse. My hair was in a ponytail. He sat quietly by his desk and looked at me. I gave him a friendly smile. The size of the office was medium with light-grey walls and few paintings on every wall. On the dark brown desk there was a lap top, pens in a pen holder and files in a pile.  
“This looks familiar, don’t you think?” He started the conversation  
“No Sir” I lied even though I knew what he meant  
“Getting formal again” He smiled and leaned forward “Here you can call me by my first name”  
“I’m sorry about the mistake I made this morning” I wanted to change the subject  
“What mistake? I didn’t see any”

Maybe he was embarrassing me on purpose. I wasn’t a shy person but I just couldn’t look in his eyes or I would go blind. They were so hypnotizing I could confess anything about my feelings.  
“I didn’t mean to call you by your first name in public”  
“No harm done. I don’t actually mind if you did. It’s not a secret” He smiled again  
That smile of his could melt anyone’s heart.  
“I was worried I made an unprofessional mistake but I’m glad no harm was done. I should get back to work” I was about to stand up  
“No need to hurry just yet. I actually had something to tell you about work”  
“OK” I sit back down  
“I heard from lawyer Anderson that you have worked really hard and you deserve a raise”  
“Really?” I was surprised  
“Yes you have” He unfinished his sentence and paused “Worked. Really. Hard” He grunted and closed his eyes  
Before I would get disturbed by his reaction but now I was turned on. The way he said those words proved he felt the same. I sat up straight and tried to hide my arousal. He opened his eyes and realized I was there.  
“Oh I’m sorry. I was saying” He cleared his throat and leaned back to his chair  
“A raise you said”  
He tried to hide the bulge in his pants with his jacket but I could clearly see it.  
“Exactly”  
“That’s excellent. Was there something else?”  
I wanted to leave this situation as soon as possible.  
“I don't think so” He sat closer to his desk  
I stood up and got to the door to open it.  
“Um, actually there is one thing” He was about to stand up “Or forget it” He sat back down  
I opened the door and left. I turned my head and saw him lock the door and closing the blinds. I could feel my panties were moist but I couldn’t get to the bathroom to release my lust. I had to get back to work. Luckily no one knew in what state I was in.

When the day was finally over I could go home. I left in a hurry so I wouldn’t meet Lee. I had to avoid him with all cost. I was a shamed of myself for having these feelings. He was my boss and I acted like a horny teenager. What would the lawyers and other co- workers think of me if they found out? I would be known as the woman who got promoted by sleeping with the boss. My reputation would be gone forever.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She thought she could handle it but one thing leads to another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexy times begins. So you know.

The next day I got to work earlier so I wouldn’t pump into Lee. From now on I would call him Mr. Pace and nothing else. When I got there, he was already in his office. I hid in Anderson’s office but he had seen me arrive. I took files from the file cabinet and started to look through them.  
“You’re here early” He stood by the doorway  
I looked in the files and didn’t notice he was getting closer where I was sitting. He got behind me and bent down with his left hand on the desk. He smelled my hair and blew in my ear. I tried not to be affected by it but the scent of his cologne was reaching my nostrils. I closed my eyes and lifted my head up. He placed his lips on my neck. The roughness of his beard brought me shivers down my spine. My neck was my sensitive spot.  
“I’ve thought about you all night” He whispered in my ear “How about you?”  
I wanted to say yes but my conscience said no. I opened my eyes and pushed him away.  
“I've got work to do” I took another file  
He stood up straight and got in front of the desk.  
“Do you have any idea what you’re doing to me?”  
I was reading a paper so I didn’t hear what he’d said. He got back behind me and bended down to my ear.  
“I know I got you wet yesterday and I did it again” He whispered and brought his hand inside my panties

He thrust his two fingers inside me which made me moan.  
“Oh Mr. Pace, what do you think you’re doing to me” I lifted my head up and closed my eyes again  
“The same thing I want to do with my hard cock to you tight cunt” He grunted in my ear  
“You think talking dirty to me will make me want to fuck you”  
“I know you already do”  
“Then I should please my boss” I took his hand away and turned around so I met his groin  
I tried to open the zip of his pants when he stopped me.  
“Not here. Come to my office at lunch” He then left me hanging  
For a moment I forgot where I was. I could still feel his fingers inside me. That man was something else. I was entering a danger zone and there would be no turn back.  
The office was getting crowded. Luckily I was already working on my assignments. Lunch wouldn’t come soon enough.

My co- workers asked if I would have lunch with them but I claimed I still had work to do. It was almost true. I had another job to do. I looked around before knocking on my boss’s door. I stepped in but he was on the phone so I waited. I locked the door and closed the blinds. In a minute he was finished. I got to his desk and sat on his lap facing him. I wrapped my arms around his neck to give him a passionate kiss.  
“Wait, wait, not so fast” He stopped me “Please get off me. I call the shots”  
I stood up.  
“Sorry Lee” I bit my lower lip and looked at him lustfully  
“Call me boss” He looked seriously at me  
He stood up and loosened his tie. He told me to sit down on the chair in front of the desk. He took his tie off and got closer to me. I looked up at him but his facial expression didn’t change. He stood in front of me.  
“Now my little office slut. I know you’ve wanted to know what’s inside my pants. Here’s your chance”  
He took my hand and laid it on the bulge of his pants. I ran my fingers across it and sighed. It made him grunt. I could feel his erection growing. I wanted to release his lust but he’d been teasing me for too long. He told me to open his fly but I just looked at it. My breathing was getting heavier. I could hear irritation in his voice but I still wouldn’t do as he said. I was about to kiss him there when he took a firm grip of my pony tail and pulled my head back. He looked angry at me. He was pulling my hair so tight it was hurting my scalp.  
“I’m your boss and you do as I say with no questions asked. Understood?” He raised his voice  
“Mm” I whimpered and he let go of my hair  
“Open them” He was calm again  
I opened his pants and gasped when I noticed he didn’t wear anything underneath. I was about to take a grip of his cock but he took my hand.  
“You are a little slut, are you? You’ll only touch me when I tell you to. Now get your arms behind your back and close your eyes. No peaking”  
I did as he said. I could feel him getting closer between my legs. He covers my eyes with his tie he had kept in his hand.  
“Open your mouth and pull out your tongue”

In a moment I felt the tip of his cock on my tongue. He told me to suck it slowly. He let out a big sigh of relief. I wanted to take the tie off but I knew he wouldn’t like it. I didn’t want another hair pulling. He slowly got deeper in my mouth until he reached the end of my throat. Before I could gag, he pulled out a bit. He thrust his hard and stiff cock back in my mouth, moving it back and forth. I wanted to touch him but I didn’t want to meet the consequences. I could hear his heavy panting and it made my panties wet. I could taste his pre-cum in my mouth. This man was not only sexy but he tasted good too. Suddenly he pulled out. I whimpered in disappointment.  
“Lunch time is over”

I took the tie off and saw him walking back to his desk while closing his pants. I stood up slowly and got closer to him. He stood with his back to me in front of his chair when I got to him. I wrapped my arms around his waist from behind and moved my left hand to his groin. I stood on my toes to reach to his ear as close as possible.  
“Please Boss, I’m still hungry for your stiff and beautiful cock” I whispered in his ear  
He closed his eyes and sighed. He took my hand away and turned around. He caressed my hair and bent down to give me a passionate kiss.  
“Come back here after work and I’ll make you scream out my name” He said and our lips parted  
I ran my right hand across his groin while walking backwards and bit my lower. We kept looking at each other until I got to the door. I opened it and left. I looked around to see that no one saw me and got to my office. Luckily people hadn’t come back yet. Rest of the day would be difficult. All I could think about what pleasure I would get later.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ariana doesn't know what she has got herself into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains a lot of sex which means it's explicit. It's also probably the longest chapter of this story so far.
> 
> Remember: None of this has happened. I don't encourage people to have sex without protection. This is just a made up story.

The clock on the wall kept getting louder in my head. Once in a while I looked towards my boss’s office door. It was shut all day. Only a few co-workers went there. I looked at the files I was working on to keep myself occupied. Mrs. Anderson usually worked from home so I was in touch with her by phone. Once in a while I worked on the computer. The office was open until 5 pm and when the time finally arrived, I put everything away in a hurry. Unfortunately one of my colleagues noticed so he stepped inside.  
“Hot date?”  
His name was Justin and he had a little crush on me since he was always so friendly towards me. He offered me lunch and once he asked me for a date. At the time I had a bit of a rough time and relationships were the last thing on my mind.  
“No, I’m just glad this day is over” I gave him a smile while closing the computer  
“OK. So do you have any plans later on?”  
“I’m really tired so I prefer a good night sleep”  
“I just thought I could buy you a drink”  
“Thanks for the offer but not today. Sorry”  
“It’s OK. Some other time. Have a good night” He then turned around and bumped into Lee  
He had heard the conversation and he looked at Justin enraged. He was a head shorter and found Lee intimidated.  
“Mr. Pace” He said and then left with his head down

I was packing my things in my bag when I felt Lee’s stare. I looked up and saw he wasn’t happy.  
“May I see you in my office, Miss Bowers?” He then left straight away  
Without hesitation I left my things in the drawer and followed him. I closed the door behind me when I entered his office. He had sat down by his desk with his elbows on it and his long fingers closed in a praying position. He kept looking at me. I didn’t know what to do so I sat down on the chair across him. He didn’t say anything for a while. He still looked angry.  
“So Miss Bowers. You really like sharing your ass to other men in the office, do you?” He broke the silence  
“I don’t quite understand, Sir” I was confused  
“One cock wasn’t enough it seems”  
I didn’t understand what he was upset about. Maybe this was some kind of foreplay before the real action. I decided to play along.  
“Yours is enough, Sir”  
“Don’t call me that. It’s Boss to you”  
“I’m sorry Boss”  
“That’s better. So care to tell me what your business with Justin is?”  
“Nothing, Boss. He’s just a friend”  
“Friends do fuck too”  
“Not me” I shook my head  
“Good because when I’m done with you, you won’t be able to do anything else”

His words made me aroused. If he wouldn’t start soon, I would. He still sat at his desk but the look on his face had changed to playful. I kept my legs crossed but I could feel wetness between them. I wished I could have seen under the desk. I was sure he was already hard. He was silent again and kept staring at me. He could make me come by just looking at me. That’s what he made me feel. I told my fantasies about him to Lucy and we laughed about it how silly it was. Here I was being sexually tortured by the man I’ve already tasted and I was waiting for his next move. I didn’t know why he was interested in what Justin and I was doing. Was he jealous or was that a way for him to excite me? Either way, I was easily pleased. Sometimes too easy. Maybe it was only because of him. His silence was making me crazy.  
“Sorry for being blunt but shouldn’t we be doing it right now?”  
“Impatient I see” A little smile appeared on his lips but he got serious again “You don’t seem to know much about rough play, do you? That’s what I like. Do you like it rough?”  
I was kind of shocked but it wasn’t much of a surprise. My scalp was still sore after the hair-pulling earlier. I swallowed and replied.  
“I don’t know, Boss” A sudden shyness came over me  
“Wrong answer. I think you do. You did suck my cock pretty good. I wish we didn’t have to stop but I couldn’t let you have it all at once”  
I closed my eyes and bit my lower lip. I opened my eyes and saw him leaning against the back of his chair. He had opened his pants and was touching himself. He kept his eyes closed. As his cock got stiffer and more erect, my breathing was getting heavier. I loved watching a man masturbate. I moved my hand under my skirt to touch myself but he opened his eyes like he had sensed it.  
“Stop touching” He commanded while he kept moving his hand back and forth across his fully erected cock  
I took my hand away and continued watching. In a moment he was coming hard. By this time I knew my panties were soaking wet. I had just seen my boss doing something people only do in their private homes. How could I continue working for this firm without thinking about this moment? It was the most erotic thing I had ever seen and it wasn’t even the end yet. I had to get that cock in my mouth. Without thinking, I got up from my chair and got to him. He was still recovering so he had his eyes closed. I fell down on my knees in front of him and grabbed it in my hand. Before he could react, my mouth was already sucking the tip. He let out a grunt and it continued louder when I used my tongue. He took a grip of my hair and I licked the head which made him absolutely crazy. He called out my name. I moved my hand up and down the shaft. With my free one I caressed his balls.  
“Oh Ariana. You’re so good” He groaned while pushing my head gently against him  
I wanted him to cum in my mouth so I continued. I made moaning sounds while I sucked him. I took him deeper in my mouth. His warm cum tasted sweet which made me wonder what he had eaten to taste this good. I swallowed to let him know it.

Suddenly there were a knock on the door. It startled him but not me. I kept sucking him.  
“Get under the table and stay quiet” He whispered  
I still kept going but moved backwards while he moved the chair closer to the desk. He dried the sweat drops on his forehead. He tried not to make a sound.  
“Enter” He cleared his throat  
The door opened. I could hear it was a man. I was too concentrated so I didn’t hear what was said. I got back to the tip. The visitor kept talking and Lee tried not to grunt. I licked the end of his cock which made him kick the leg of the desk.  
“Are you alright, Sir?” The man asked  
“Um, it’s nothing. Was there something else?” He managed to say  
“No that’s it. Good night, Sir” The man said and left  
As soon as the door closed, Lee looked under the table and looked upset at me.  
“Get off my cock, slut”  
My face was covered with his cum and I licked my lips. I let go off him. He pulled my pony tail again so tightly I could pass out. He was really upset. He lifted me up on my feet  
“Never do that again, OK? We could have got caught. Do you want that, slut?”  
“No” I cried out  
“Be a good girl and lean against the desk” He let go of my hair and I did so  
He went to lock the door and got back to me. I had laid both of my hands against the desk. He got behind me and lifted my skirt to my waist. He kept stroking his cock and got closer to my behind. He touched my hole with the tip and moved it across my behind. He caressed me there with his free hand and then I felt a slap. Not once but twice.  
“You don’t know how long I wanted to slap that ass of yours” He slapped me harder “Feel that tightness around my cock”  
He squeezed my other cheek and then slap again. I squealed. Somehow this was turning me on. I wanted to feel pain.  
“I was a bad girl and I want to be punished. Please Boss, more”  
“You want pain. Then feel this”

Without warning he slammed his hard cock from behind. I screamed. I didn’t care if someone heard. He kept slamming harder and harder. I had been taken from behind before but this time it was from my hole. Every entering, I called out his name. He took a grip of my waist and kept pushing. It was amazing how long he could take it. I’ve closed my eyes and lifted my head up.  
“Oh Lee. Fuck. Fuck” I kept saying and he did  
There seemed to be no stopping.  
“I think I’m coming. Right. Now” He groaned and he met his release  
He slowed down and pushed a few times. Then withdrawing. He was exhausted and so was I. He sat down in his chair to catch his breath. I tried to sit on the desk but it hurt too much. When he saw I couldn’t even lean, he just laughed.  
“This is not funny” I looked upset at him  
“I’m sorry but you asked for it and now you have to pay the price”  
His pants were still open and his cock was showing. I kept looking at it. It was amazing how something that size could make so much damage. He noticed I couldn’t take my eyes of it but he said nothing. I could see it twitching. He was getting hard again. I was so concentrated on it; I didn’t hear his heavy breaths. I woke up from my thoughts and looked up at him. I was a bit embarrassed so I looked away.  
“Don’t stop. If you want to look at it, please do. I love it when you do that”  
I looked back. All kinds of thoughts came into my mind. I still couldn’t believe I had sucked and being fucked by my boss. Technically he was the boss of the office. Mrs. Anderson was the one who had hired me. Here I was staring at it, probably the most beautiful cock I had ever seen. Actually the man himself was perfect. I got closer and down on my knees. Without touching I licked the shaft and that’s all it took. It was pink and swollen just the way I liked it. I looked at it closely. It was dripping and I wasn’t even touching it.

“Boss, you really have a perfectly shaped dick. Oh god it’s beautiful” I moaned and licked my lips  
He kept looking down at me. He pretended not to be affected by it but his breathing was telling me otherwise.  
“You really want to ride it, do you slut?”  
“Oh yeah baby. Please let me” I begged him, not taking my eyes of it  
“Oh Ariana” He sighed  
I stood up and took my wet panties off. I sat on his lap with both of my feet on the floor on each side of the armless chair while we looked at each other. I took a grip of his cock and guiding it to my dripping pussy. We kept looking at each other while I slowly moved back and forth. I hanged my arms over his shoulders while he kept his hands on my pelvis. We smiled while I kept moving up and down. I loved this part. I was the one in control now. He moved his right hand to my swollen clit and slowly stimulated with his fingers. It made me move faster.  
“Come for me” He moved his fingers faster  
I moaned louder as I increased my thrusts. We remained eye contact. I began bouncing up and down, riding him. I was close to climax but not close enough. I wrapped my arms around his neck. As I did so he moved his lips to my sensitive neck. The roughness of his beard gave me chills. While he moved his fingers across my clit and pussy lips faster than before, he whispered in my left ear.  
“Come slut. Come right now”  
Like magic I came hard. I yelped, squealed and everything in between. I could feel him fill me up with his load. We were both exhausted. We kissed and then looked at each other, still breathing heavily. His fingers were still working on my throbbing clit.  
“Was that good enough, Boss?”  
“You really deserve a promotion” He caressed my sweaty hair with his free hand  
That wasn’t what I wanted but it didn’t really matter. I just had the best sex I’ve ever had and that was enough for now.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning when I woke up from my bed, I felt sore everywhere. I almost thought to call in sick but decided not to. Mrs. Anderson had a very important case to solve so she needed all the help she could get. I took a shower and made breakfast like I always did. Lucy would pay me a visit at work. For lunch and to see who my sexy boss was. I hadn’t told her anything about what had happened. She was smart and could read every sign. We’ve known each other for a long time. She was the one who helped me through my tough times. What worried me the most of her visit, was her flirtatious nature. I really hoped nothing would happen. I didn’t want to share. I was getting to my car in front of my house when I heard my mobile ring. It was Mrs. Anderson. She wanted to tell me something when I got to work. I really hoped it was about the raise.  
I arrived to the office and met her by her office door. She was dressed in a dark brown skirt and 3 inch heels. Instead of a white blouse, it was light blue. She was in her early 40’s and her hair was dark red. She was a beautiful woman and I could see why she won a lot of cases. She was smart too and never let anyone control her. She had lost her husband at a very young age but still wore her diamond wedding ring. I took a quick peak towards Mr. Pace room but it seemed to be closed for some reason.

“Good morning, Ariana” Mrs. Anderson said with a smile  
“Good morning, Mrs. Anderson. Nice to see you here after a long while” I smiled back  
“Come in” She said and I followed her to her room  
She sat down by her desk and said I better sit down. It worried me. Had something happen?  
“You wanted to tell me something” I laid my bag on the floor beside the chair in front of her desk  
She looked at some papers and then looked up at me.  
“There’s a rumor you’re getting promoted” She didn’t look very happy  
I was surprised. So it was the truth. I was both nervous and upset. I did not want to get it like this.  
“I heard about a raise but not about a promotion”  
“Who said you would?”  
“You, ma’am” I was even more confused  
“I have never said anything about that”  
Anger was growing deep inside of me. He had lied to me to get me in his games.  
“I know I have worked hard but I don’t know if I really want a promotion”  
She looked at me like I didn’t mean it. I loved working for her and we got along fine. I didn’t want to jeopardize our relationship because of some rumor.  
“I agree with that but how come this rumor is out there in the first place. No offence but what kind of promotion would a secretary get? We don’t have such person who’s higher than that. Maybe a lawyer but that’s not what you wanted, right?”  
Come to think of it, maybe I could become one. I just needed some more experience in that field. I had never actually been in a court room. Unless counting visiting one.  
“I don’t think being a lawyer is my kind of thing. I love working behind the scenes so to speak. Working for you ma’am. I’ve learned a lot” I smiled a little  
“That’s nice to know but we’re getting off the subject. This promotion thing is ridiculous. Whoever started this rumor should get fired. That’s all Ms. Bowers. Get to work. I need this file in court today” She said and handed it to me once I stood up  
I took the file and left the room with my bag in my hand. When I did, she closed her door which was unusual. Without thinking more about the conversation, I got to the break room. Mrs. Anderson wasn’t herself. I could feel coldness towards me. She was a warm person but now this promotion had made her indifferent. I was mostly upset about the way Mr. Pace had lied to me. Where was this bastard anyway? Sometimes he didn’t even show up all day. The old boss was there every day. Sometimes I missed that old man. He was like a father to me. My own father passed away after one year after I started working here.

I looked through the file and while I waited for the coffee to get ready. Someone has put it on a few minutes ago. While I sat there, someone entered the room and closed the door behind them. I was reading something when I felt two arms around me from behind. I knew exactly who it was. I didn’t even have to stop reading. His scent gave him away.  
“How is that ass of yours?” He whispered in my ear and kissed my neck  
I put the file down and pushed him away. I looked upset at him but he just smiled. He was still unshaven. Instead of the dull grey suit he usually wore was now a dark blue one. The first two buttons on his white long-sleeved shirt was open. It was obvious he was there to seduce me. He knew now what made me hot and bothered. I would take none of it. I stood up and went to take a mug from the cabinet near the coffee maker to make myself a cup. I could feel him close to me. It was just a matter of time before his hands would be all over me. I put some sugar in my drink and took a sip. I turned around and met his eyes. He knew very well those would make me fall. I managed to control myself and walked pass him. I stood by the table and kept my eyes on the cup. I put it down on the table after a while.  
“I talked to Mrs. Anderson and she said there is no raise” I kept looking down on the floor  
“Oh yeah there is one but it’s not money” He was cheeky  
“Will you stop that? It’s annoying” I raised my head and looked upset at him  
“OK, sorry. It’s just that when I see you I get this urge to, how should I say this? Fuck you like there’s no tomorrow. Especially yesterday when you complimented me in such urgency” He steps closer to me  
I couldn’t help but take a quick look at his groin but then looked up again.  
“What is this promotion thing then? Promote me to what?”  
“You did it again. You can’t get enough of it” He grinned  
“Answer my question. Did you start that rumor?” I was still upset  
“It’s not a rumor. It’s true. You get to be my assistant. You can’t get higher than that”

I should have known. As soon as I screwed the boss, I had to give favors. I was nothing but an object to him. I was not getting used like this. I took the file from the table and was about to leave but he got in front of the door. I felt really small. He looked down at me and took my arm gently.  
“Playing hard to get, are you? I know you’re trying to deny your lust for me but I can see right through you. Now be a good girl and play my assistant. You need the practice” He tried to pull me down  
Before he could I kicked his leg with my foot but it didn’t affect him at all. He just smiled.  
“I’m not your assistant and never will be. If you don’t stop harassing me I tell Mrs. Anderson everything” I raised my voice loud enough so he would know I didn’t like his behavior  
“It’s your words against mine. Besides you enjoined it as much as I did. It would be a shame if I had to fire you”  
“You can’t fire me. It was Mrs. Anderson who hired me, not you” This was making me mad  
“I’m the boss of this office and I can fire anyone I want. If you’re not co-operating, you’re out of here” He got upset  
“Fine, I quit” I was pissed and threw the file on the floor  
I opened the door and got my bag I had put down on the floor. I stormed out of the front door. I had to get out. This was the worse morning I had ever had. There was a park a few blocks away. I had to cool down. I found a bench and sat down on it. I took my mobile and called Lucy to cancel our lunch. I was now out of work and only because my boss was a jerk. I would never stay at a job if I wasn’t respected. The whole atmosphere there had changed after the new management took over. At least I had a friend to rely on.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mrs. Anderson meets the boss.

Mrs. Anderson was unaware about what had happened. She heard about Ariana quitting but she wasn’t sure why. She needed her right this moment. She would be in court in two hours. All the files were ready for the trial, even the one Ariana had thrown on the floor. She tried to call her but the phone was occupied. She wanted an explanation and Mr. Pace was the only one who knew the answer. She left her things and went to his office. She knocked on the closed door but didn’t hear a sound. She slowly opened the door and saw him sitting by his desk with his legs under it, leaning his back against the chair, thinking about something. She didn’t have much to do with him. Since she was mostly home during work hours, they didn’t meet that often.

“Excuse me, sir. Could I speak to you for a moment?” She stood by the open door  
He woke up from his thoughts and sat closer to his desk.  
“Sure Mrs. Anderson. What can I do for you?” He said with a smile  
Even if she wasn’t as young as she used to be, she still could see what a good looking guy he was. In a way he reminded her of her late husband who was quite a looker himself. He was quite tall too. She stepped in and closed the door behind her.  
“About Ms. Bowers. Did she really quit because I have this important case today and I need her in court” She sat down on the chair in front the desk  
“It was misunderstanding. We had a disagreement and she stormed out. If you can, you can call her back”  
“I tried, sir but she didn’t reply”  
“Then try again” He stretched his long legs on the side of the desk and continued thinking  
“It’s not about that promotion thing, is it? I was a bit harsh on that with her”  
A smile appeared on his face but he didn’t look her way.  
“Sir?”  
“Still here?” He looked at her  
“I asked you a question, sir”  
“You don’t need to call me that all the time. We’re not in the army”  
“Sorry Mr. Pace”  
“Nor that. Just call me Lee” He smiled again and got closer to his desk again “Maggie, you’ve been around the block a few times, haven’t you? Could you tell me how young women are so bitchy all the time?”  
“I don’t quite understand what you mean. It’s not my thing to say” She looked confused

The conversation had turned into weirdness. She was only there to ask about Ms. Bowers and now she was questioned about young women.  
“Take Ms. Bowers for example. She seems so down-to- earth and nice but then there comes times like today where she becomes very upset about something I said and storms out of here without a real answer”  
“I’ve known her a long time and she’s never been angry and not even upset. She’s always cheerful”  
“I believe that” He leaned his elbows on the desk “I tell you a secret about the promotion thing”  
“So it’s true. I knew it. I’m not gonna like that. She’s after my job, isn’t she?” She was suspicious  
“No, you’re the best lawyer here. She will never succeed in that business. I meant she will get promoted to be my assistant”  
She was relieved but also disappointed. She would lose a good one.  
“How is that a promotion? What do you need an assistant for anyway?”  
“That’s no concern of yours. I’m the boss and I tell people what to do. Understand?” His mood changed to arrogant “Now call her and tell her she can come back. Please leave”  
She looked at him suspiciously and then stood up to leave. He went to the same position as she had found him. She changed her mind about him. He wasn’t as nice as she thought. Looks could really deceive one.


	7. Chapter 7

I sat on the same bench for an hour when my phone rang. It was Mrs. Anderson who called to say I could come back. I didn’t know if I should. Lucy had got to the park to comfort me. I told her about what happened in the break room.  
“Should I come with you? I could see that bastard myself” Lucy said  
She was such a sweetheart. This 5’7” blondish young woman who mostly wore tight jeans and a top. She was still in law school like I was years before. She really wanted to become a lawyer and wanted to become like Mrs. Anderson who she had met at a party. She would really become one if she wasn’t such party girl. She should take a grip of herself, I had said time and time again.  
“OK maybe it’s better. I’m a bit embarrassed to be honest”  
“It’s not your fault. It was his. Men like that don’t know how to handle strong women like us”  
She was right as usual. I wouldn’t fall for that charm again. We left the park and got to the office. 

When we got there, the door to my boss’s door was open but he wasn’t there. I was so relieved but my heart started to beat faster when I saw him coming down the long hall. When Lucy saw him, she kept her mouth open in disbelief.  
“Nice for you to come back, Ms. Bowers. Mrs. Anderson will be back shortly” He said and smiled at me  
Lucy looked up at him and started with her flirting ritual. She flipped her long loose hair and touched his arm.  
“Hi, I’m Lucy. I’m Ariana’s best friend. Boy you are tall” She smiled at him and took her hand away  
I looked away embarrassed. I never wanted to see her do this.  
“Aren’t you sweet? I’m…”  
“I know who you are but I didn’t know you were this handsome” She interrupted him  
“Lucy” I poked her arm with mine  
I hated this and what was even worse was that he actually responded to her flirting. Did he try on every woman he met? It was disgusting. He didn’t even know she was only 17, soon to be 18. If Mrs. Anderson would hurry up. I was going to burst in a minute.  
“Thank you. You really are spicy” He said with a smile and glimpsed at me  
“I try my best” She smiled back

I just couldn’t take it anymore.  
“Where is that bloody woman?” I looked around nervously  
“Take it easy woman. Don’t be rude to your nice boss over here” Lucy said to me and looked back again at Lee  
I told her what an asshole he was but it seemed she had forgotten. Had I lost her to this charmer? I had to put him straight.  
“Found a new sex toy have you? Are you taking everything away from me? My job and my friend. How dare you treat me like this?” I yelled angry at him but he was just calm  
Lucy looked at me in shock and then realized what it was all about but kept it to herself. Luckily we were alone in the hall.  
“If you just agreed to be my assistant this wouldn’t have happened”  
“I know what kind I would be. You call it an assistant; I call it doing sexual favors”  
“Will you excuse us?” He said to Lucy and grabbed my arm tightly  
We left her there alone and got to his office. I had upset him. He pushed me to the chair in front of his desk.

“Do you want everyone to know what we’ve been doing?”  
“Yes I do” I interrupted him  
“Let me finish. Is this some kind of punishment after the things I did to you last night? Or why are you such a bitch to begin with?” It was his turn to yell at me  
I had never seen him this mad. I was a bit scared about what he could do. I stayed silent and looked down on my hands on my thighs.  
“Stop treating me like an object. I have feelings too”  
“Oh I’m sorry, am I being too rude to you?” He said it in a patronizing way  
“Yes you are. You’re a jerk” I looked up at him with confidence  
He sat down on his desk with his feet on the floor. He sat there in a way where I could see his groin. Was this situation turning him on? If he was thinking about Lucy then I would feel sick. He kept his hands on each side of the desk. He was more leaning than sitting on it. I tried not to pay attention.  
“Ever thought maybe it’s meant to be this way” He had calmed down  
“What is?” I was curious  
“You being mad at me and then the other way around. Arguing until our lust takes over and we’ll be doing it in whatever place we’re in”  
“No, it’s not. This doesn’t turn me on. I really hate you and I hate when you think about Lucy in this disgusting way. She’s only a kid for crying out loud” I got upset  
“Lucy? This has nothing to do with her. How can you think about me that way? I like mature women. Especially you. You really have a dirty mind” He said and smiled  
“If someone’s mind is dirty, it’s yours” I smiled back

“Since you seem to have calmed down, what would you say; would you like to be my assistant? I promise I won’t treat you like an object”  
I thought about it for a while.  
“On one condition. I’m actually doing assistant work and not sexual favors?”  
“I didn’t even think that. What we do after hours is different”  
“I hope we actually getting some real work done around here”  
“So it’s a deal?”  
“OK” I stood up and got closer to him  
I leaned against him and gave him a kiss. He put his arms around my waist and I put mine around his neck.  
“Another thing. Please shave this off. There’s a time and place for everything” I ran my fingers across his chin  
“Yes ma’am’” He smiled and we got off each other  
He opened the door and we got out. Lucy and Mrs. Anderson stood there waiting patiently. They had no idea what we had been doing. We got to her office while Lucy waited outside. I felt so happy when I found out I could join the court-house to follow the trial. That would be the last thing I would do as Mrs. Anderson's assistant. She was disappointed I would leave but wished me luck. We would still meet from time to time. It was time for a new challenge. It would be a pleasant or unpleasant one but I couldn’t back down now.


	8. Chapter 8

After months of working as Lee’s assistant, I was getting fed up with his demands. I did all the office things like I should but the amount of office sex was getting boring. I wanted something more. I wanted a real relationship. Lucy had found love and spent most of her time with her lover. She had figured out my affair with Lee and thought it was great but I thought it wasn’t anymore. The only way to get out of this circle was to quit my job at the firm and work somewhere else. The problem was how to tell Lee that.

I was sitting in the break room drinking coffee when Justin walked in. He had found out me and Lee had something going on. He wanted to save me from that hell hole, as he called it. He was still so sweet and caring. He sat down across me and drank his coffee.  
“How are you Ariana?”  
“Fine but tired. And you?” I looked at him and leaned against the back of the chair  
“Busy as usual. Tell me, how long will it take for you to leave that jackass you work for?”  
“Justin dear. I told you not to call him names. I’m not leaving him but my job here”  
I told Justin everything, well almost.  
“Ariana, I know you two have a sexual relationship and believe me, it’s no picnic. I’ve been there”  
“It’s not only sex. I think I’m falling in love”  
“So it’s that good then. OK” He emptied his mug  
I could hear disapproval in his voice.  
“I know you’ve always fancied me and I understand you want to protect me. But I know what I’m doing”  
“I do not fancy you” He was reluctant to confess it  
“OK maybe I’ve been wrong all this time” I got up from my chair and put the mug on the counter  
“I just don’t understand what you see in him. He treats me like dirt. He thinks he owns the place”  
“It’s not jealousy talking, is it?” I leaned against the counter  
He looked at me despitefully.  
“I don’t believe you actually take his side. I thought you were smarter than that”  
“You don’t know him like I do. He’s really sympathetic and caring”  
“Sure, if you’re a woman” He hissed  
I didn’t think I needed to explain anything to him. He could think what he wanted. I had to get back to work. I told Lee I would just take a short break but it had already been 15 minutes.  
“I have to go back. Have a nice day, Justin” I said with a smile and left him there alone

The break room was a bit further away so I had to walk faster. He didn’t like me being late. When I got to his office, he was not there. In a way I was relieved but at the same time wondered where he had gone. I sat on the chair across the desk where I usually sat. I started to think about what Justin had said. What was I actually doing here? Was my only job to take notes and make copies of other people’s files? With Mrs. Anderson I did research of different cases, answered the phone, and made calls. That was versatile but this was all the same. Except I got to experience great sex. I was so in my thoughts I didn’t hear he was back.  
“Had a nice chat with Justin?” He sat down behind his desk  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about”  
He looked upset at me. This happened every time I talked to other men. It was a side of him I didn’t like. He didn’t trust me one bit on the matter.  
“Don’t try to deny it. I saw you two talking in the break room”  
“So what? That’s all we do”  
“Really? It looked to me he does everything to get you in his pants”  
“Why didn’t you stop it then? That’s what you’re good at” I snapped at him  
“If I’m gonna fire every guy in this firm, I would have no lawyers left”  
“So I shouldn’t talk to anyone then? In case I sleep with them” I sarcastically said  
“Anything you do outside the office is your business but what happens here, is mine concern”

That confirmed it; he didn’t want a relationship, just sex. I had made up my mind; I would leave him and this firm. I could feel a lump in my throat that felt like a cry coming. I had been strong so far but it was falling apart. I stood up and looked at him.  
“I’m quitting this job. I already looked for a new one” I was as direct as I could be  
But he didn’t look surprised. He just stared at me like he was trying to hypnotize me.  
“I don’t believe you do”  
“Wanna bet? Because I am leaving. I’ve had enough of your bullshit. I’m tired of doing the same things day in and day out. I hate this job and I hate working for you” I said upset  
“But you love working on me that’s for sure” He grinned  
I just rolled my eyes and turned around to face the closed door. I walked to it and was about to open it. He had got up and got to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and pulled me close to him. I tried to get loose but he held me tighter. His stubble brushed against my neck which gave me chills. I could feel his hardness against my lower back. That meant only one thing. He moved his left hand on my left breast and he kept breathing in my ear.  
“How about a last fuck before you go?” He whispered and closed my eyes for a second  
“That’s what I wanted to talk to you about” I turned around and laid my hands on his chest  
He moved my hair behind my ear and looked deep in my eyes. There is was again, the lust I’ve seen so many times. I was so close to fall and forget everything I said. I wanted to get over and done with it.  
“I don’t like this anymore. I want a real relationship and you made it clear you don’t”  
He let me go and looked down at me doubtfully.  
“So my office slut wants a relationship, huh? Is Justin the one you want?” He became upset  
“Not this again. Your insecurity is gonna ruin us if it hasn’t already. You think I sleep with every man I meet. I thought you knew me better than that. I’m just a toy to you and I’m sick of it” I said angry  
“That’s all you’re good for” He blurted out  
“Excuse me?”  
“Do you think I wanted you for this job because you’re good at what you do? I only did it because of your skill with your tongue”  
“OK, that’s it. I quit. Goodbye” I said and took my bag from the corner of the office  
I stormed out of the room and rushed past people in the hall. Nothing would make me come to this place again. My reputation was gone for good. I got no respect from anyone. All the worked I’ve done was all wasted. It was time to leave everything behind. My affair with Lee was over for good.


	9. Chapter 9

As soon as I came home, I got straight to bed. I was tired and tears came flooding in my pillow. I was alone. Lucy was busy with her own life and probably the only friend I still had was at the office. I wished I would have treated Justin better. I was too blind to see how much he cared for me. We would never be more than friends but at least he would be there.

After an hour my phone rang but when I saw who it was, I didn’t answer. I was in the kitchen making a sandwich. It was 3 pm and I hadn’t eaten anything since morning. I wasn’t really hungry but I still tried to keep my mind off work and the things that had happened. I’ve taken a shower and put a jumper with jogging pants on. This was my off duty clothes. They were so warm and comfortable after a day’s work. I’ve taken my make-up off and my hair was in a bun. I lay down on the couch in front of the television. I put a blanket over me and laid there relaxing. I had switched off the phone. Then the most terrible thing that could happen, someone was at the door. I couldn’t stand it when that happened. Maybe the person would leave but it didn’t.  
“Ariana, it’s me, Justin” He shouted from outside

I had to get up. I left the blanket and went to the front door. I looked through the peephole on the door and opened it. I didn’t have to worry about how I looked when I was around him.  
“Hi” I said when I opened the door  
“Hello, may I come in?” He said with a smile  
He had taken his tie off. In a way he was quite attractive. Not the way Lee was but still. He was a few years younger than me. His hair was blondish and he had dark blue eyes. He took his jacket suit off and put it on the hanger in the hall. We got to the living room.  
“Want anything to drink?” I asked before sitting down on the couch  
“No thank you. I’m fine. I just came to see if you’re alright. I saw you storm out of the office” He sat down on it  
“I’m fine. You were right. He is a jerk” I sat down beside him on the couch  
“What happened or do you want to talk about it?” He looked at me  
“I quit and it’s good I did. He only wanted to use me for sex”  
“You know I noticed he did look distraught when he saw you leave like that”

I was surprised. Did he really care?  
“Did you talk to him?” I looked back at him  
“Hell no. I stay as far as I can from him. He’s a bit scary, if you know what I mean” He said and smiled a little  
“I know. He’s strong too. You wouldn’t believe what I had to put up with. Even after a day of hard work, he still had a lot of energy left”  
While I kept talking, Justin looked at me. I didn’t even notice I was blushing when I talked about the man I thought I despised.  
“It seems you really aren’t upset at him” Justin stopped me and I looked at him  
“Oh I’m sorry. I got carried away. I am upset at him. I only didn’t quit my job but I also left an affair I thought was going somewhere”  
I felt a bit sorry for Justin for having to listen to my babbling. It must have been hard for him to work in a firm that had a jackass for a boss.  
“About your job, are you coming back? Mrs. Anderson would really like to have you”  
“No sorry. I can’t work in a firm like that”  
“Report him” He said out of the blue  
I looked a bit surprised. Usually he didn’t take part in conversations that involved issues like this. Most of his cases were about robberies and car thefts.  
“It’s a bit late for that. I’m too involved. It’s a long process too”  
“There must be a way. He can’t keep treating people like that”  
“You can’t really change a jerk, can you?” I smiled  
“I’m serious. Every time I meet him, he always looks at me disrespectfully, like I don’t belong there. He thinks I’ll take you away from him. It’s been like that since the day he took over the firm”  
I looked at him and sat closer. I didn’t know what I was doing. My instincts said I shouldn’t make a move but my mind didn’t agree. I put my hand on his right knee and smiled. He could have taken my hand away but didn’t. He smiled back and swallowed. Just when I was about to get closer to his lips, the doorbell rang. I stood up quickly and he looked up at me.  
“Um. I’ll get the door” I left quickly  
I was a bit embarrassed I had got too close. Without thinking I opened the front door.

“Hi”  
I saw Lee standing there. I closed the door a little behind me and stood on the stair outside. He didn’t seem to notice how I was dressed.  
“What are you doing here?” I whispered, keeping a grip of the door knob with my right hand  
“You didn’t answer my calls. And why are we whispering?”  
“I’ve got company”  
“Lucy?”  
“No, someone else. Please leave” I’m about to open the door to get back inside  
“Moved on already? Let’s meet him” He stepped closer and tried to go inside  
I pushed him a little and he stepped back.  
“That’s none of your business. What I do outside work is my business. Your words” I got upset  
“Fine then. What happened in the office is all forgotten now. You can come back”  
“I quit for real this time. Leave me alone” I opened the door to get in but he got there first and got inside

He entered the living room and saw Justin who jumped up of fright. I got there and stood a little further away from Lee.  
“What do we have here, a little house mouse. You can really pick them, do you slut?” He looked at him and then at me  
Justin really was scared of him. He kept swallowing and tried to hold on to something. I got to him and took his hand. I turned to Lee and looked at him angry.  
“You missed your chance. He and I are an item now. So beat it”  
Justin looked at me in shock.  
“Him? You got to be kidding. He does nothing for you. I know what you’re trying to do. You want to make me jealous but you’re wasting your time” Lee replied calmly  
I knew he couldn’t stand seeing me with someone else. He was jealous but hid it very well.  
“Then you wouldn’t mind if I kissed him” I turned to Justin and gave him a passionate kiss  
He kept his eyes open. I stopped and turned back around to look at Lee.  
“Nope. Not jealous” He swallowed  
He was boiling inside. I grinned at him. I turned to Justin again and wrapped my arms around his neck to give him another kiss. This time he responded and wrapped his around my waist. He didn’t care Lee was watching. Damn this man was a great kisser. I stopped and looked in his eyes. For a moment I forgot we weren’t alone. I turned around and looked at Lee again. I noticed he grit his teeth. My next move would drive him crazy.  
“Will you excuse us but if we’re done here, we’re gonna have some crazy sex” I took Justin’s hand and were about to drag him to the bedroom  
“OK, OK I give up. I am jealous. Now get back here, slut. You’re mine” Lee was angry  
I turned around still holding Justin’s hand. He knew by this time he had been used as leverage. I was ashamed but it had to be done to get back at Lee for treating me badly. I had been mad at him for a while but actually missed him so much. Our relationship wasn’t perfect but what was.  
“I’m sorry Justin it had to get this far but I hope you can forgive me” I looked in his eyes  
“You’re both crazy. You deserve each other” He let go his hand and got to get his jacket

I watched him leave and then turned around. I smiled at Lee and got to him.  
“Good ridden with him. Are you back with me?” He caressed my hair  
“I don’t think I can face Justin again” I looked up at him  
“Then I’ll fire him”  
“Please, don’t do that. I’ve quit. Got it?”  
“A shame. I’ll miss our sections in the office” He kissed me and lifted me in his arms  
My arms around his neck we got to the bedroom. He laid me on the bed on my back and we undressed. It was the first time we’d done it on something soft but that was a nice change. No one had said the office sex was history. I might not work in the firm anymore but I could always make a visit. I had been harassed by my boss and I liked it. He wasn’t my boss no more but that word would be used over and over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all kudos and for the comments. I might write a sequel one day if I get any ideas but for now it's time to say goodbye to this story. Thank you for reading.


End file.
